Succession
by chakragoddess
Summary: This is a one-shot sequel to my fanfic Avatar: The Story Continues.  Rated T for one particular scene - nothing graphic, just implied.  Main characters are Sokka & Suki, but also includes Hakoda, Aang, Katara, and Piandao.


_Knock-knock_

At first, there was no answer at the Shu Jing Estate.

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

The door opened and Fat peered out from inside the gate. "Sokka, Suki," he said as he nodded to his Master's two students. "We've been expecting you. Let me take you to the Master."

"Thank you, Fat," replied Suki.

The teens followed Fat onto the grounds and into the palatial house where Piandao lived. They walked down a long hallway and into a gigantic sitting room where, just as he had been when Sokka first met him, Piandao was working on his calligraphy.

Piandao stopped what he was doing and greeted his young students when he sensed that they had entered the room.

"Sokka! Suki! It's good to see you again!" said Piandao, his arms outstretched.

"Master," they both said in unison as they bowed.

Piandao bowed back and then gestured for his students to have a seat on a nearby couch. "Please sit down - we need to talk."

All three of them took a seat.

"Fat, would you mind brining us some lemonade?" asked Piandao.

Fat nodded and walked away.

"Master - ," Sokka started.

"Why did you send me this note, Sokka? It is very unlike you to tell me that you've decided that your training will be limited in the future and that you need to dedicate your life to something different. What _happened_ at the Southern Water Tribe? And why send me this note and show up here only a few days later?" asked Piandao.

"Master, I wanted to tell you everything in person. Something happened while I was home that changed _everything_," said Sokka.

"It changed how you feel about becoming a master swordsman?" asked Piandao, still in the dark about Sokka's new situation.

"No – Master, let me explain. Suki and I went to the Southern Water Tribe to prepare for our wedding. My father was attacked by a polar leopard. He was doing ok, but then an infection set in and we almost lost him. I sent for Katara and Aang and they helped us nurse him back to health. He lived, but lost some of the use of an arm and a leg," explained Sokka. "The night before the wedding, he sat me down for a talk and asked me to become the new Chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

"I see," was Piandao's reaction. "Did you accept?"

"I did. I have dreamed about becoming Chief since I was little. My only hesitation was that I felt it was too early. But in the end, he convinced me. Suki and I got married and here we are on our honeymoon right now. When I return, I will start working with my Dad on the transition of leadership."

"Congratulations, Sokka," said Piandao in his usual flat tone. "I could not think of anyone more deserving than you."

"Thank you, Master. Now you see why my training time will be somewhat limited in the future. It's not because I don't want to study the way of the sword anymore, it's because I have been called to serve my village." 

"Sokka, I completely understand. You are already quite the swordsman. I'm sure, with Suki's help, that you have improved greatly even since our last meeting. Just promise me you will keep practicing with Suki and come visit me when you can," said Piandao.

"I promise," said Sokka.

"Now, go unpack your things and I will meet you outside in an hour. We have a lot to do in the next week before you have leave again.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sokka and Suki spent the next week training and learning from Piandao. Piandao was right – Sokka and Suki had both improved since their last visit, mainly from their ability to spar and learn from one another almost daily.

They had arrived at Shu Jing on Appa, having gotten a lift from Aang and Katara who were headed back to the Eastern Air Temple after the wedding. However, they had to book passage back to the Southern Water Tribe on a commerce ship. It would be a slow journey back home.

One evening, Suki appeared from below deck with a note in her hands.

"Sokka, I found this in one of our bags," she said.

Sokka grabbed the note and read.

_Sokka, _

_You are hereby being summoned by the Order of the White Lotus to appear at the Fire Nation Capital City palace in two months time._

_Piandao_

"I wonder why he left me this note. We just left him for spirit's sake," Sokka said to Suki.

Suki shrugged her shoulders.

OlOlOlOlOlO

After spending nearly a week and a half on board that ship, Sokka and Suki were so excited to finally reach home again. They arrived just after dinner time. They weren't interested in food in the slightest – they simply slogged their belongings to their house and went right to bed.

The last thing Suki remembered Sokka saying to her before falling asleep was, "I'll have to ask Zuko about one of those balloon thingies the next time I see him."

They woke up very late the next day. Suki decided to just unpack and hang around the house for a bit while Sokka went to his Dad's house to tell him they had gotten back safely from the Fire Nation.

Sokka put on his warm coat and boots and started to make his way down the path to Hakoda's house. Along the way, many of the villagers greeted him and welcomed him home.

Sokka knocked lightly on his father's front door. Hearing no answer, he pushed it open and went in – just like he always did.

"Dad?" he called out. No answer.

He walked to his father's bedroom. Before he could get to the doorway, he heard the unmistakable sounds of passion coming from the room. Sokka's face turned red and he quickly walked back to the kitchen.

Since he didn't eat last evening, he helped himself to some of the food sitting on the counter. He was resigned to the fact that when his father did appear, it would probably be quite an awkward situation to say the least.

Minutes ticked by and Sokka just sat there in silence at the kitchen table.

"Ok, just a minute," said Hakoda as he neared the kitchen. When he reached the doorway, he yelped, not expecting to see anyone there. "Sokka, you just about scared me to death."

"Sorry, Dad," said Sokka. "I just wanted to let you know I was back."

Hakoda stood there bare-chested with a blanket wrapped around his lower half.

"I, uh," Hakoda started. He took a deep breath and began again, "Exactly how long have you been here?"

"About 10 minutes," said Sokka. "I helped myself to some of your food. I hope you don't mind."

"Uh, no, I don't mind. But I think we need to change the way we do things around here a little bit," said Hakoda. "You've got your own house and wife now and I'm sure you wouldn't like me…"

"Say no more, Dad. I just never thought…. I'm just used to….," said Sokka.

"I know, son. Let's just leave it at knocking, ok?" said Hakoda.

"Sounds good," replied Sokka.

"Now, I'm going to go get a little more….dressed. And make sure Kirima is decent as well," said Hakoda. "Just wait here."

Hakoda reappeared a few minutes later, grabbed a jug of water, and took a seat at the table across from his son.

"So how was your trip?" Hakoda asked.

"Fantastic, as usual," quipped Sokka.

"This was your third trip to see Master Piandao?" asked Hakoda.

"Yeah, I hope I can fit in a few more if my new duties will let me," said Sokka.

"Don't worry, son. I was gone for years while the war was going on. The village survived, didn't it?" said Hakoda.

"I did have one really strange thing happen on the way home though. Master Piandao slipped a note into one of my bags asked me to go to the Fire Nation palace in two months. If he's asking me to go, I think I need to go," said Sokka.

"I don't see any reason why you can't go," said Hakoda. "You seem to think that being chief means you can't go _anywhere_ anymore. You're not tied here by an anchor, Sokka. As a matter of fact, unlike me, you _should _travel more. Set-up trade routes, make sure you know what the other leaders and nations are up to….y'know, stuff like that."

"What else do I need to know about being the chief, Dad?" asked Sokka.

"Let's do this…why don't we meet for breakfast every morning for the next few weeks. I can then run you through some of the tasks I think you need to worry about. You can ask all the questions you want and I can show you what I need to show you. The Southern Water Tribe is growing and is much bigger than it has been since the Fire Nation raids began all those years ago. You'll have a lot to do," said Hakoda.

"I'll be here tomorrow for breakfast then," said Sokka. "And Dad…"

"No, Sokka, you don't need to knock if I know you're coming." Hakoda smiled.

OlOlOlOlOlO

_**6 months later….**_

A ferry pulled into the harbor outside of the Southern Water Tribe and docked. Passengers disembarked from the boat. The crewmen started to unload the various pieces of cargo and trade items that had been sent from other places around the world to the frozen home of Sokka and Suki.

Sokka and Suki had just gotten up and were at their kitchen table drinking tea and making plans for their day. They wanted to do a bit of sparring with their swords since most of Sokka's morning was free of any of his usual obligations. Hakoda had done a great job bringing Sokka up to speed with respect to his new duties as chief. The best part was that he was only a few houses a way, so if Sokka ever had a question, he just had to go knock on his door and ask.

_Knock-knock_

Suki got up from her chair and opened the door.

"Message for Sokka," said the courier at the door.

"Thank you, I'll give it to him," said a polite Suki who took the message from the courier's hands.

She turned and gave him the folded up piece of paper. Sokka started reading.

_Sokka and Suki,_

_Aang and I wrote this as soon as we were able. We have a brand new baby girl named Aria. She was born just a few days before I sent this. Congratulations – you are an Aunt and Uncle! We're planning to visit you soon._

_Katara_

"Congratulations, _Uncle_," said Suki to her husband.

"Wow," Sokka said as his expression turned to excitement and surprise. "I mean, I know she was pregnant and all, but now….my….sister…is….a…._Mom_! I can hardly believe it."

"I hope they visit _very_ soon. I can't wait to meet her!" said Suki.

OlOlOlOlOlO

It wasn't long after that – a few days in fact - when another knock came at the door to their house.

Sokka answered the door and in front of him stood his sister. "Aaahh!" He shouted and jumped backwards.

"What's your problem?" Katara asked him.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming," Sokka replied.

"We decided to surprise you," said Katara. "The last note we sent said we'd visit 'soon', didn't it?"

"Where's Aang?" he asked.

"He's off getting Appa settled in behind our house," she replied.

"Suki! Katara's here!" Sokka called back into the house.

Suki ran to the front room and hugged Katara. "So…where is she?"

"She's with Aang. He barely lets her go…._ever_," Katara said. "Thankfully he still needs to teach his airbenders, else I'd probably get no time with her at all!"

"Aww, that's sweet," remarked Suki. "C'mon Sokka, let's go say 'hi' to Appa."

Suki and Sokka dressed in their boots and coats and made their way behind the house next door. Aang was just airbending some hay over to Appa for him to eat. In his other hand, was what looked to be a small bundle of blankets.

"Hi Aang!" yelled Suki from across the yard as she started to high-step through the snow to get to him.

"Hey you guys," said Aang in response. "I was just feeding Appa."

Suki finally reached Aang and he showed her what he had in the blankets. A small body with the face of a cherub rested in Aang's arms. "Suki, this is Aria."

"My I hold her, Aang?" Suki asked.

"Of course," he said has he gingerly handed his young daughter over to his good friend.

Suki's body immediately bobbed up and down and swayed back and forth.

"See Aang? I told you," said Katara.

"What?" asked Suki.

"Katara told me that, for some reason, when people hold babies, they just naturally start moving like _that_," he nodded towards Suki's motions. "And that's exactly what you did."

"Just you wait Suki, it'll be your turn, soon," said Katara.

"I hope so," said Suki. "I can't wait to be a Mom."

Sokka simply blushed.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Aang and Katara stayed at the Southern Water Tribe for about a week before they needed to head back to their home at the Eastern Air Temple. The night before they left, Suki and Sokka hosted a dinner for them and their close family. Also in attendance were Hakoda, Kirima, Gran-Gran and Pakku.

After the meal, the entire group reconvened in the living room to continue chatting before their eventual split once again.

"Now that you have a transport balloon, travel will be so much easier for you," said Aang to Sokka. "You'll have to come visit us more often."

"It was one of the best decisions I have made as chief thus far," replied Sokka. "I'm so glad Zuko let us to take one of his balloons after the Order of the White Lotus meeting. I'd much rather travel a few days than a few weeks."

Katara got up to get something from the kitchen. Suki saw her opportunity to speak with Katara alone and followed her.

"Katara, can I ask you a favor?" asked Suki.

"Sure, what is it?" replied Katara.

"Follow me," said Suki as she walked out of the kitchen and back toward her and Sokka's bedroom.

Katara was a little confused by her friend's sudden need for secrecy, but she followed Suki anyway.

Suki closed the door and turned around. "Katara, I think I might be pregnant."

"That's great!" she shouted loudly. Suki shushed her. "That's great," she said much more quietly.

"Will you check me, just to make sure? I mean, I think it is really early and all, but I really want to know before you leave. I know I can get other healers to do it, but I know you can keep a secret."

"Sure, just lie down on the bed," said Katara. "Pull up your shirt."

Suki did as she was instructed and Katara bended the water from her pouch. She placed her glowing hands on Suki's abdomen and concentrated for just a few seconds.

"You're right….very early," said Katara. "But definitely pregnant."

"Thanks, Katara," said Suki.

"When are you going to tell Sokka?" asked Katara.

"Soon. I'd just rather do it privately, y'know? There's something special about no one else knowing but us for a little while," said Suki.

_I know exactly what she means_, thought Katara, who enjoyed a good 3-4 months of secrecy before being outted by Toph and her ability to hear Aria's heartbeat.

"I won't say a thing to anyone. Well, I'll probably tell Aang…but not until we leave," said Katara.

"Sounds good. Thanks," said Suki.

The two headed back into the living room. Hakoda was just standing up from a corner chair to make an announcement.

"Everyone," he said in a louder-than-normal voice. "I have something to say." All eyes turned to the former chief.

"My son, Sokka, has done an excellent job at taking the reins of this village." Nods of agreement were seen around the room. "I am satisfied that he now has things under control and so….so I have decided to move on to the next chapter in _my_ life."

Now the faces in the room were looking a little puzzled wondering what this speech was all about.

"I have asked Kirima to become my wife," said Hakoda. Everyone popped up out of their seat to congratulate and hug the new groom and bride.

"When's the wedding?" asked Suki.

"We were thinking in about six months," answered Hakoda. "Katara, do you think you can make it?"

"Absolutely!" said Katara, happily.


End file.
